Just Fine
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: This is just a fic I found in a old notebook and decided to post it because I have nothing betterto do. Please be nice. This takes place after Blind alley, This is pure JOTT so beware


This story takes after blind alley. I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Enjoy the fic, and don't be too mean with the reviews please. It's corny, but it was one of the first fics I ever wrote, and I just found it in a notebook I had stashed away. This will be only one chapter because that was all I got around to doing.

The last thing Scott Summers remembered was falling asleep with Jeans head on his shoulder. All of a sudden a voice jerked him from his sleep.

"Come on Scott, were here", Jean was gently shaking his shoulder, conscious of his injuries.

"I'm up, I'm up." Scott grumbled.

Jean smiled. He's so cute when he is sleeping, she thought to herself, he's cute when he's awake too, her thoughts continued. Jean pushed them back, and helped Scott up out of his seat; he was still a bit groggy from wakening up just a minute ago.

"Come on, fearless leader lets get you fixed up." Jean told him, when they disembarked from the jet.

"Where is everyone?' Scott asked, remembering that most of the students usually were waiting for the x-team to arrive back from a mission.

"It's late, they probably went to bed, and it is a school night you know." Jean answered him.

Jean helped Scott sit up on one of the examination tables down in the med-lab.

Scott removed what used to be his favorite shirt, so Jean could get a good look at his injuries.

"Ouch, that is a nasty one." Jean was talking about the place where the coyote had gotten him. There was dried blood coating the wound, I think Beast should take over Jean told him, I am not trained for this type of first-aid.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked her quickly.

"It's a bad cut, and I'm not good at stitching up large cuts, and I think you might have some broken bones and maybe some internal injuries, but I'm not sure, so don't panic.

Jean telepathically called Beast for some help.

Jean began to leave, but Scott stopped her. "Before you leave I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's a secret."

Jean leaned in to hear what he had to say. Instead of him saying anything to her, he kissed her. The weird thing was that she liked it, No she LOVED it.

"I love you, Jeannie." Scott whispered to her, just as Beast walked into the room.

"Love you too, Mr.Summers, now let Beast patch you up so you can take me out on Saturday night." Jean whispered back.

"G'night, Jean, Beast said as Jean walked past him by the door.

"Night, Beast, take good care of out fearless leader would you?"

"Sure thing." Beast replied with a smile.

Beast walked up to the table, "So Scott what hurts?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

About 20 minutes later Scott trudged up to his room. Beast stitched up the cut on his shoulder and one on his knee. He had two broken ribs that luckily didn't puncture his lung, but came close. He also had a broken left wrist and was treated for a concussion, but because they couldn't tell if he had one because, well his eyes. He was also was treated for exposure.

He wearily got into bed and immediately fell asleep. The next morning he was exhausted still, he was plagued all night with nightmares about what happened, and also the plane crash as usual.

He got out of bed and got dressed he tried hard to mask his tiredness from the rest of the teens milling about the mansion, but failed miserably.

"Scott you look like crap." Logan bluntly told him at the dining room table as everyone ate breakfast.

'Nice Mr. Logan, really nice." Kitty commented.

Scott ate quickly and got out of the mansion as quickly as thought possible, He got to school before the rest of the students were even ready to go.

He somehow got through the school day without falling asleep in any of his classes. The taunting was terrible today though. Most of the kids and teachers treated them like dirt or were afraid of them.

But it was bearable because whenever he felt everything was going wrong he would think of Saturday night and everything was just fine.


End file.
